Hand In Hand, Through The Sand
by Cybercitizen
Summary: With Republic City saved and Vaatu defeated, the world is at peace once again. But Avatar Korra is still weary from the battle and worn out from the recent events in her life. Asami, suggests they go to Ember Island together for them both to relax and unwind, but as they spend more time together, Korra realises she may be falling for her friend (Korrasami) (Cover by Iahfy)
1. Chapter 1 - Just The Two Of Us

Chapter 1 - A Vacation, Just The Two Of Us

Republic city was safe once again. After the defeat of the dark spirit, Vaatu, peace had now returned to the centre of the United Republic, but it was not without its changes.

Ever since Avatar Korra had opened the spirit portals, vines and creatures from the spirit world had now made their home in the massive metropolis and things between the two worlds weren't exactly off to the best of starts.

Over on Air Temple Island, the Avatar herself was in the training yard, practising her bending. While her friends would have told her to rest, Korra refused. There could be a threat at any time and she, as the world's protector, needed to be ready.

But today, Korra's aim was not so good.

Every rock she lifted with earth-bending, ever spurt of fire or gust of air, Korra felt herself weary and more tired than usual.

She had been through a lot over the past few weeks and had still not fully recovered from her battle in the spirit world, but she continued to push herself.

As she tried to fire a gust of air from her hand to blow on one of Tenzin's homemade targets, she then gave up, collapsing to her knees.

Her body had finally had enough.

"Damn it," she growled, frustrated at herself.

As she sat down and took a few deep breaths, trying to get her strength back, she felt a familiar scent tickle her nostrils.

It was tea, fresh herbal tea, the kind she had gotten used to since she first started living here on the island.

She turned her head and saw her friend, Asami, walk towards her, carrying the tea on a tray.

"Hey, Korra," she greeted her. "Pema thought you might want a drink."

"Oh hi Asami," Korra responded, smiling at her. Asami had been staying on Air Temple island lately since her office over at Future Industries had been trashed and was being fixed up. In that time, Korra had felt her friendship with Asami blossom and the two of them becoming closer.

Asami then looked at what was left of the training yard, sighing. "Your bending's still in a funny state huh?"

"That's putting it mildly, 'Sami," Korra remarked, sipping some of the tea.

Asami sat down and put her hand on Korra's shoulder, a concerning look on her face. "You know, you shouldn't need to push yourself. The world's only been saved for a week and considering your schedule, it's gonna be awhile before any big threat shows up."

"I have to, Asami," Korra told her. "I'm the Avatar, it's my duty."

"Everyone needs rest, Korra," Asami said. "Even you."

Korra groaned and laid her head back. "It's just… I've been feeling so angsty lately. Maybe it's the fact that my uncle turned out to be an evil asshole, maybe it's the fact Mako and I broke up… or Maybe it's because I'm a failure."

"You didn't know what that uncle of yours was like, Korra," Asami stated "And what happened with Mako was sad, I know, I felt the same when he broke up with me for you, but you're a strong woman. You'll get through this. I believe in you. I always have done."

Korra looked down. "That's a lot coming from you. After all, you and Mako used to be a thing."

"It's ancient history now," Asami said. "And for what it's worth, I'm sure you'll find someone who you won't have a fight with every day."

"I don't know about that… When I was little, Katara would tell me stories about how she and Aang found each other and how they were made for one another… and look at me. The first person I fall for eventually becomes a pain in my ass for all the wrong reasons."

"You're only eighteen, Korra. You don't need to find someone just yet. You've probably got a long life ahead of you, probably longer since you're the avatar."

"Yeah, but it's a life I'd rather not spend alone," Korra admitted.

Asami then had a thought. "I know just how to help you unwind… and probably get you back in shape.

"Go on, anything would be good at this point," Korra responded.

"Why don't we go on a vacation," Asami suggested. "Just the two of us, to my family's place on Ember Island."

"Wait what?!" Korra exclaimed. "I can't be out of action for that long!" The world was at peace now, but it still needed the Avatar.

"It would only be for like two weeks, tops," Asami informed her. "And it would be good for you Korra. After all, you are under a lot of stress just being here. A change of scenery will do you a world of good."

"Since when did you become a therapist?" Korra joked. "Alright, alright, I guess I do deserve a vacation." She looked at her close friend and smiled. "When do we leave?"

"I can get us tickets by the end of the week," Asami stated. "Possibly quicker with all my influence."

"I thought with great power came great responsibility," Korra smirked, quoting something she had heard off Tenzin.

"It is a great responsibility, Korra," Asami implied. "I am looking after the Avatar, and I won't stop until she's ready to go kick some butt again."

Korra smiled. "Thanks, Asami."

Asami gave Korra a warm hug. "You're welcome."

xXx

One week later, Korra stood on the bow of a large steam ferry, her brown hair being blown freely in the tropical wind.

Asami soon joined her, wearing a rather casual outfit with a short skirt and top. "You sure you won't be too hot in that?" She inquired about Korra's fashion choice.

Korra looked at her usual water tribe clothing. "Hey, it's not like I've got much else."

"True, but it can get pretty hot out here," Asami cautioned her.

"I can just waterbend some ice to cool myself down," Korra remarked. "It's no biggie."

"Uh huh, tell me that when you get a big sunburn on your face," Asami teased.

Korra then saw the island in the distance, the beach being rather deserted and quite empty. "Looks like the tourism season hasn't started yet," Korra pointed out.

"It's probably more likely to do with what you did back in the city," Asami replied. "No one wants to go on vacation when the world is about to end."

"My previous self did," Korra reminded her. "It's a well-known fact that Avatar Aang took a vacation here with his friends before Fire Lord Ozai attacked."

"Well, excuse me. I wasn't exactly good at history," Asami remarked. "Mainly because my private tutor was a bit of an ass."

Korra chuckled. "I bet you kicked his butt."

"Oh I kicked a lot of butts before I met you, Korra," Asami stated with a wink.

Soon the ship had docked on the shore and the passengers had disembarked, Korra carrying both hers and Asami's bags in her strong, muscular arms.

Asami looked around the dock, getting her bearings. "Alright, bear with me a sec," she told her. "It's been a while since I've been to this place."

"Take you your time," Korra replied. "I'm not even breaking a sweat carrying these."

"You sure you don't want me carrying some?" Asami inquired. "I mean, I don't wanna tire you out."

"Nah, it's okay," Korra replied, gently lifting up the bags in her arms.

After a short stroll along the sandy beach, the two of them arrived at Asami's vacation home. It was a rather old looking place, built from wood like many of the other buildings on the island. It had two stories, a large courtyard and a balcony on the roof.

"Nice place," Korra said. "It feels a bit familiar."

"My dad told me that it was based on the house that Avatar Aang stayed in before he fought the fire lord," Asami informed her. "Guess those old memories of yours really are good."

"Well, they used to be," Korra admitted. The battle with Vaatu had cost Korra her connection to those past lives, but she still retained the wisdom and the knowledge those past memories had given her.

Asami walked up to the front of the house, opening it up with the key in her pocket. "Just drop the bags here, I'll sort them out."

"Thanks," Korra replied, dropping the bags on the entrance floor. "Wow... it's even sweeter on the inside," she said, admiring the decor of Asami's home.

Asami smiled. "Your room is upstairs. Why don't you take a rest while I go make dinner?"

"Mmmmmm, that sounds yummy," Korra agreed. Asami was always a good cook, especially when she had been staying at the air temple.

Asami giggled. "I'll make you my favourite ramen recipe. It's full of carbs and other good nutrients. It'll be perfect for you to help get your strength."

"Oh you're spoiling me now, 'Sami," Korra remarked. She quickly scampered up the steps to the guest bedroom, seeing the bed, covered in a thick red sheet.

As she lay on the bed, she gently closed her eyes, breathing softly. "Now this is the life a girl could get used to."

This island was paradise to her. The soft sound of the waves lapping outside. The gentle breeze that curved around the side of the house. Asami was right, this place was perfect for Korra to relax.

She felt her spirit feel free on the bed like it would phase out of her body and enter the spirit world without her concentrating.

The place was so serene, so calm. Asami had been wise to bring her here.

Korra wanted to thank her friend for this, but as she thought about Asami, something started to click in her mind.

Asami had always been there for her, ever since they met six months ago. She had never been angry or gotten upset at her.

Every moment she could remember with the Asian girl had been a happy one, usually ending with a smile or a comforting hug.

She had become one of her closest friends in this short space of time.

Korra then remembered another thing that Katara had told her, hearing the elder water-bender's voice in her mind.

 _The best relationships start with the best friendships_.

If that was the case, would she and Asami be able to be together in... that sort of way?

Korra knew that she liked girls as much as boys, although she had never found that sort of connection with a girl before.

Was Asami the same? Korra didn't know that and if she wasn't, blurting out feelings like that to her might be uncomfortable to Asami, and Korra didn't want to make her friend upset, not after all she had done for her.

Korra then sighed. It was probably better to push this sort of thing to the back of her mind. It would stress her out and this was her time to relax.

She then closed of her thoughts and relaxed, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

xXx

Korra awoke a few hours later, the scent of a freshly cooked meal tickling her nostrils. It was definitely the ramen Asami had mentioned earlier.

She didn't need to be an air-bender to know where the smell was coming from.

The Avatar rose from her comfy sheets, opening the door and hovering downstairs to the kitchen, where she knew she would find her dinner.

Asami was by the grill, warming up the ramen on the stove, humming a little tune to herself.

Korra rose up beside her, sniffing the air. "Mmmm, this smells good."

Asami giggled. "Well, good to see you up and about. Did you have a nice nap?"

"It was wonderful," Korra replied. "But this ramen looks so yummy. Where did you learn how to make it?"

"My mom found the recipe when she went to Ba Sing Se years ago," Asami replied. "She used to cook it for us every night when I was little."

"She had good taste," Korra commented.

Asami smiled. "She would have liked you Korra. Determined, driven, strong, she'd have thought you were the sister I never had."

Korra laughed. "Nah, I didn't really like the idea of having siblings. Although if I had a big sister like you... that would've been awesome."

Asami spooned the freshly cooked noodles into a bowl for Korra, placing it on the nearby table. She was happy that Korra had enjoyed her cooking, although Korra did seem to enjoy everything she did for her.

"Here you go," Asami then stated, gesturing to the meal.

Korra sat down at the table, picking up the pair of chopsticks in front of her and beginning to eat Asami's meal. "Mmmmmmm, they're just as good as they smelled."

"I told you that you would like them," Asami stated, sitting down with a bowl herself.

Korra then started to stuff her face with the chopsticks, gorging on the beautiful golden strips.

Asami laughed. "Easy there, Korra. I don't want you being sick."

"This iz eh ah ormally et," Korra said through a mouth full of noodle, before sucking up the strips into her mouth. "You gotta eat your hot food quickly down at the south pole. Otherwise, it goes cold very quickly."

"We're not at the south pole," Asami corrected her.

"Old habits die hard," the Avatar then excused.

Asami sighed. "You are a dork. Why you were reincarnated as the Avatar, I'll never know."

"Because I'm the feisty, badass kind of dork?" Korra assumed.

Asami giggled. "Possibly, I mean you are quite good in a fight."

"Maybe we could spar sometime?" Korra wondered. "I mean, your technique is good, but I bet a little training from a pro-bending master could really help you out, especially if anyone tries to kill you again."

"Korra, I have a glove that zaps people, I don't need any of your training."

"I was just saying, 'Sami," Korra remarked.

"Besides," Asami then pointed out. "I'm a bit of a disadvantage when it comes to you. You're a master at all types of bending. I'm a master of none."

"I get it, you're the brainy girl, not a brawny girl."

Asami smirked. "But then again, I suppose one sparring session with you wouldn't hurt."

Korra's eyes widened. "Wait, are you seriously offering to train with me?"

"Just this once," Asami corrected. "I mean if you aren't scared of getting your butt kicked by me."

Korra cackled. "Please, 'Sami. I will not go easy on you. I'm the Avatar."

"Oh I wasn't expecting you too," Asami remarked. "You can never resist a good fight."

"We'll see about that," Korra mused. "So when do you wanna train?"

"Tomorrow morning," Asami said. "It's getting a bit late now."

"Yeah I guess so," Korra agreed, seeing the sunset outside of the house. Suddenly, the avatar then had an idea for something her and Asami could do together. "Hey! I got an idea!"

"What is it?" Asami asked, sipping some Jasmine Tea.

Korra grinned. "You got a Pai Sho board here? Mako always used to tell me you were an ace at it."

"You want to play Pai Sho?" Asami assumed. "Korra, do you even know how to play?"

"No," Korra admitted. "But I'm willing to learn."

Asami smiled. "Then my dear Avatar, game on."

xXx

Korra grabbed her hair in frustration as Asami placed her final piece on the Pai Sho board, the Asian girl smirking proudly as she claimed victory.

"Checkmate," Asami stated, grinning at Korra.

"No fair!" Korra argued. "I was this close to beating you this time." She held her fingers together to emphasise her point.

Asami giggled. "You weren't bad for a newbie, but I was a master at this when I was eight years old."

Korra groaned. "No wonder Mako moaned about losing to you at this. You're so damn good."

"Hey, you at least gave me a challenge, unlike him." Asami smiled. "Mako was a total pushover."

Korra placed her head on the table, groaning. "Do you think we should turn in for the night? It's pretty late."

"Yeah, I think you need your rest, Avatar," Asami told her.

The two then changed into their nightgowns and walked up the stairs to their bedrooms.

As they arrived at the top of the stairs, Korra looked at Asami one last time. In the moonlight, the Asian girl looked different to Korra. So peaceful like the island they were on, yet strangely captivating.

Korra had known that the feelings she had for Asami were growing stronger the more they were here, but she knew she couldn't say anything yet.

Suddenly, Asami then walked over to Korra, wrapping her arms around the Water Tribe girl's body, embracing her closely.

Korra blushed softly and hugged Asami back, knowing that Asami probably meant this in a platonic way.

Asami smiled as her head rested on Korra's shoulder. "Sweet dreams, Korra."

"You too, Asami," Korra replied.

Their arms pulled away and the two retreated to their separate rooms, both of them getting into their beds for a nice long sleep.

xXx

 **Author's note:** And here is my brand new Korrasami multichap! I think when one does a ship as a multi fic for the first time, it must be of their couple meeting for the first time, so they can get a good idea of how they're going to act around each other... or something like that. I dunno really. Anyway, if you're wondering when this takes place, it's between season 2 and season 3, so the same time gap covered by the Korra video game. And yeah, Asami being good at Pai Sho is something ripped straight from the show.

Anyhoo! I'll see you soon for part 2 :3

Take care!


	2. Chapter 2 - Growing Closer

Chapter 2 - Growing Closer

The next morning, Korra was up bright and early, although not as early as she usually would. She was still on vacation after all.

The tanned skinned Avatar walked out into the courtyard behind Asami's vacation home, stretching her arms. It felt refreshing with the morning sun stroking her skin.

She was barely clothed, wearing nothing more than leggings and a bra, but it was very hot out there. Korra wasn't good with temperature, but she knew a heat wave when she felt one.

She stood at the centre of the sandy yard, taking a breath. It was time for her to practice.

She punched out her fist, a small burst of fire appearing from it and travelling forward. Korra then unleashed a flurry of punches, shooting jets of flames from her fists.

She stamped the ground, creating a giant pillar of rock from under her feet, which she then leapt off, twirling in the air like a ballerina, creating cyclones around the whole area.

Korra landed back on her feet, smirking with a hint of pride. She had clearly started to get better with her bending while she was here with Asami. No flailing or flopping about. It was precise, stable bending.

Speaking of Korra's friend, Korra then heard a soft yawn from the upstairs of the house. Asami had just woken up.

Korra rubbed the back of her head. _I hope I didn't wake her_.

Asami had soon gotten dressed, well dressed as best as she could and then appeared in the doorway leading to the courtyard.

Korra suddenly blushed bright red. She hadn't got a good look at Asami's nightgown the night before, but now she saw that the raven-haired woman preferred to sleep in her underwear, as shown by the black lacy lingerie that was on display.

Asami's eyes then widened and she blushed as well. Asami had never seen Korra so... buff before. She was unlike any girl she had ever seen.

"H-hey," Korra shyly stuttered.

Asami covered her mouth a little. "Hey."

"You're up late," Korra tried to change the subject, wanting to distract herself from gawking at her friend.

"I-I like to sleep in when I'm on vacation," Asami told her, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"So..." Korra mused, scraping her foot on the floor.

"So..." Asami tried to reply, but both girls were very embarrassed, too embarrassed to even speak. "We said something about sparring together this morning?"

"Right, right, of course," Korra remembered. She then wiped her brow in relief. "You and I were gonna... do that."

Asami smiled. "Do you want me to change into something more... appropriate?"

"Sure, if you have like a gi or training gear, that will be fine," Korra stated.

Asami thought for a moment. "Hmmm, I think I might have something. Just let me go grab it."

Korra nodded. "I'll be waiting."

Asami returned a few moments later, wearing a lavender training gi with crimson highlights, her hair done up in her usual ponytail.

"Nice outfit!" Korra remarked.

"It belonged to one of my cousins," Asami stated. "I think she was a pro-bender and this was her training gear."

"It fits you perfectly," Korra commented. The gi was slender and thin, allowing for plenty of acrobatic movements, and hugged Asami's form perfectly. Maybe a little too perfectly.

Korra blushed for a second, but it quickly went away, the avatar not wanting to distract herself. "Alright, shall we begin?"

Asami smiled. "Oh, we shall." She then charged at Korra and threw her over her back.

"Hey!" Korra grunted with a thud as she hit the sand. "I didn't say go."

"Sorry," Asami apologised. "I guess I got a bit too eager."

Korra stood up and got into a fighting stance. "Alright, come at me, 'Sami. No tricks this time."

"Who said I was going to play tricks?" Miss Sato then teased. She then leapt at Korra, kicking her leg forward.

Korra raised her arm, blocking Asami's strike and pushing her back.

The avatar fired a fist back at Asami, it planting itself right in the Asian girl's palm.

"You're good," Asami smirked. "But I'm better."

"In your dreams," Korra replied, getting competitive at this point.

Asami took a few steps backwards, planning her next move. Both women were in fighting stances, gently crab-walking around each other, their eyes constantly searching for an opening in the other's defences.

"Can I say something real quick?" Asami then said. "This is the best exercise I've gotten in a long time."

"Really?" Korra wondered. "Because this kinda fun for me too."

"We should do it more often," Asami admitted. "But right now, I'll settle for this." She then raced forward, hurling her fist towards Korra.

Korra the laid down, sweeping Asami with a low kick to trip her up, before tackling the other girl the ground.

"Hah!" Korra cried out. "I... I..." She then started to blush furiously. "Win?"

Korra had realised how she and Asami had ended up. the Avatar was on top of Asami, the slimmer girl spread between her legs.

Her hands were on the sides of Asami's head, and Asami's emerald green eyes were staring back at her.

Korra gulped. This was a very embarrassing way to have landed in.

There was not much air between the two blushing women, their lips merely inches apart.

Korra knew it would be so easy to close that gap between them and kiss Asami, and for a few moments it looked like that would happen.

Their lips started to move closer together, almost touching when Asami suddenly pulled away.

She hid her face shyly. "Um, Korra, could you... get up?"

Korra nodded profusely. "Yes, I'll get up."

The avatar got herself off of Asami, whistling to herself. "That was... awkward."

"I..." Asami sounded like she wanted to say something, but changed her mind. "Let's just call it a tie and say you won."

"F-fine by me," Korra said, pulling her arm. "Wanna head to the beach later? Seems a beautiful day."

"Sure, I could really use a tan," Asami remarked. "Although I never seem to get one."

"I think you'd look good with a tan," Korra said, before realising the implications of her sentence and blushed again.

Asami chuckled. "Come on, let's go hit the beach."

xXx

A while later, Korra walked down to the beach, now dressed in a simple blue swimsuit. The waters were slightly choppy and a soft breeze was blowing down the beach, but that didn't bother her.

The Avatar soon laid out a mat on the sand, lying upon it to sunbathe.

As the sun warmed her skin, Korra's thoughts were of Asami once again.

They had been so close on the courtyard floor, and Asami was clearly blushing at her when she first saw her that morning.

There was a niggling doubt in her mind that Asami did have some feelings towards her back, but Korra was still unsure.

If Asami did like her back, why hadn't she said something? Asami was so confident and determined. She wasn't a total hopeless dork like her.

If anything, Korra's friend was her exact opposite in terms of pretty much everything.

Korra then put the thoughts to the back of her mind again, trying not to think too deeply about this. After all? Was she going to spend her vacation worrying about feelings that may or may not be true? No, she was going to enjoy herself.

She then sat up and smiled in the warm summer heat that the island was constantly bathed in.

The waves were getting quite choppy and quite high. Korra knew this would be a good opportunity to try some surfing.

She got off the sand and rushed to the water, quickly conjuring herself a board from frozen ice, thanks to her water-bending and cold enough that it wouldn't melt in the heat as quickly.

Korra leapt onto her board and paddled out into the ocean. She had never been surfing before, but she had heard it was quite easy, at least according to Bolin.

It was just standing on a board while it was on top of a wave. How hard could that be?

As Korra would find out, very.

Korra waited for a big wave to come by, using her water-bending to entice the water, to make the bigger wave come close to the shore.

Sure enough, the Avatar's efforts were successful and suddenly, a massive tidal wave rose up behind her, heading straight for her.

Korra went into the wave at full force, trying to stand and used her air-bending to balance.

"Alright!" Korra cheered. "Now, this is surfing!"

Korra then realised she had made the wave a bit too big, as the beach soon approached her.

Korra's eyes widened. "Oh crap!"

The wave crashed down onto the sand and Korra long with it.

The Avatar scraped along her chest on the beach, her hair in a mess and very, very wet.

As Korra squirted out some water that was in her mouth, she heard a soft giggling.

She looked up and saw Asami standing over her, wearing her own swimsuit, a beautiful red ensemble. "Tried surfing did you?"

Korra blushed at Asami's sight and her own embarrassment from making a fool of herself. "Yeah... turns out it's harder than it looks."

Asami helped her friend up, dusting her off. "Maybe you should just stick to sunbathing, Korra."

Korra sighed. "Yeah, maybe I should." She then found her mat and laid down on it. "What took you so long anyway?" She asked Asami. They had agreed to walk down together, but the Asian girl had been a no-show.

"Oh, I went to go and look at the notice board, see what was going on around here."

"Anything of note?"

"Well," Asami began. "There's this beach party on the other side of the island this evening. There'll be fire dancers, jugglers, a band."

"Sounds very fire-Bendery," Korra remarked.

"Hey, it's better than nothing," Asami said. "So... do you wanna go?"

"Sure, why not, sounds like a nice night out." Korra looked at Asami. "Just the two of us."

Asami then held Korra's hand. "Just the two of us."

Korra then blushed and took her hand back, quickly. She hadn't expected Asami to do that.

Asami felt saddened. "I'm sorry," she apologised. "Is there something wrong, Korra?"

Korra shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Just still a bit... confused."

Asami sighed. "Mako hurts doesn't he... the feeling of losing him."

Korra nodded. "I know we broke it off together, but I still feel like I was the one that caused it in the first place."

"It wasn't your fault, Korra," Asami told her. "But I don't see why that's confusing."

"Because I'm..." Korra tried to put her feelings for Asami to one side, but she had to say something. "Because I think I'm falling in love with someone again."

Asami looked down. "Oh... Who are you falling for?"

"Someone I know very well," Korra said, referring to Asami without saying her name. "Someone whose one of the best friends I've ever had."

Asami smiled at her, her heartwarming. "Well, whoever that person is, I'm sure they feel the same way about you."

Korra blushed deeply. "That's very sweet of you to say, 'Sami."

Asami giggled. "You must like this person a lot, considering all the red on your face. I've never seen you blush this much before."

Asami was pretending, right? Surely, Asami had noticed that she was blushing earlier. Was Asami playing some sort of game with Korra, feigning how she felt to tease her?

"I-I guess I do," Korra said. "They mean a lot to me."

Asami then got up. "Wanna go for a swim?"

"No thanks," Korra replied. "I've kinda had enough of water for one day."

"Wow a water-bender who doesn't like water, that's a first," Asami joked before she skipped into the water.

Korra chuckled at Asami's statement. Hopefully, this evening together would go very smoothly for them both.

xXx

As the sun set over Ember Island, and a beautiful crescent moon took its place in the night sky, Korra and Asami made their way over to the other side of the small island.

It wasn't that far of a trip, the island itself not being very big, but once they got there, the two of them found a party in full swing.

The beach was lined with many guests, all enjoying a beachside party. There was a band of firebenders playing on a small stage, a group of young men dancing on one side with sticks on fire, it was a wild mix.

"So this is what an Ember Island party looks like?" Korra remarked.

"It's warmer than I thought," Korra admitted, having expected it to be a lot cooler outside at night. She then looked at the casual beachwear that Asami was wearing. Her underwear was practically non-existent, and the top she wore very much hugged her body even more so than her swimsuit did.

Korra blushed. Asami was beautiful that evening.

Asami then sniffed the air, picking up a faint scent. "Mmmm, what is that amazing smell?"

"I think it's..." Korra sniffed the air as well. Her eyes suddenly went wide. "Fire nut chocolate!"

Asami squealed with delight. "My favourite!" She grabbed Korra's arm. "Let's go grab some!"

"Hey wait!" Korra exclaimed, but Asami was already dragging Korra towards one of the food stalls.

Korra was surprised. She had never seen Asami so relaxed and happy before, well not as much as this. Korra then realised something.

This was the happiest night of Asami's life. For the first time in sixth months, Korra's friend was utterly elated.

Was it because of the chocolate? Probably not, but Korra had a feeling it was because Asami was with her.

Asami grinned as they arrived at the food stall, examining the many snacks on display. "They've got fire cakes, lava cookies, even burning berry ice cream."

"Asami, are you sure we should eat this stuff?" Korra wondered. "I mean... I don't wanna ruin my body with this junk food."

"Relax, Korra," Asami told her. "This is your night to have fun, so forget about being the avatar for once and be regular Korra for a change. Having some sweets won't hurt you at all."

Korra felt comforted. "Well, I guess I could burn off the fat with my firebending."

"That's the spirit," Asami chimed in. "And I don't put on much weight anyway, so it's no biggie for me either."

Korra giggled. "I guess you have a point there, 'Sami."

"I always make good points," Asami remarked. "How do you think I run Future Industries so well?"

Korra smiled. "By being just plain awesome and rich and cool?"

Asami giggled. "You're cute sometimes, Korra, you know that?"

Korra then blushed again. Asami called her cute. This was definitely leading to something, but Korra wasn't sure what.

After the two of them had literally stuffed their faces full of snacks, Korra and Asami decided they would try and a bit of fire dancing.

The art was quite tricky to master, at the risk of the dancer burning themselves, but Korra was an expert with firebending and a good protector of Asami.

Korra picked up two sticks and blew on their ends, setting them alight with fire.

Asami took one of the sticks and smiled. "You think you'll be alright with this?"

"Please, I've fought dark spirits and a crazed blood bender," Korra remarked. "I can take it."

"You couldn't take surfing," Asami reminded her of that morning.

"Hey, some people are good at different things than others."

Asami rolled her eyes. She might have been full of pride, but Korra had taken some ego pills.

The two of them walked to the area where the other people were dancing and began to join in.

Korra started twirling her stick around in her hand, doing a dance that sort of combined her martial arts and her firebending.

Asami was merely waving her body her about to the soft beats of the music, waving her fire above her head like a light at a concert.

Korra smiled as she saw Asami dancing. The way her body moved to the beat, the wiggling her hips did as she waved in the wind, it was all so... captivating.

How perfect would it be if Asami was doing this for her? As a sign that she was interested in her? No, Asami and her were good friends, that was all, but then this whole scenario did feel eerily like a date.

Korra knew there wasn't a better moment to make a move on Asami other than now, and she knew just the way to do it.

She remembered a story of how Aang had won Katara over with dancing like this when they were in the fire nation.

If this had worked in previous life, it would work here just as well.

Korra tossed her stick into the air, letting it fully combust into soot and walked over to Asami, taking her stick off her and tossing that one aside too.

Asami raised an eyebrow. "Korra what are you up to?"

"Oh, just wanted to dance with you, that's all, on my terms." She then held Asami's hand.

Asami giggled. "This is new."

Korra then led Asami to the centre of the dancing benders, twirling her around to the beat of the music.

Asami smiled and danced back, letting herself be free with the Avatar herself.

Korra grinned and spun Asami out, getting a good look into her eyes. If there wasn't' fireworks in the air that night, there were fireworks between them.

Cupid's arrow had struck.

In this moment, Korra knew for a fact what her feelings were.

She was in love with Asami Sato.

Asami spun back to Korra's embrace, looking into her eyes again. Their eyes didn't leave contact at all, they were too busy gazing at the vast cosmos between them.

Korra wrapped her arms around Asami, dipping the raven-haired woman in her arms, holding her down above the ground.

Asami laughed and smiled. This was very enjoyable to her.

Korra was in love with Asami's smile. No matter how long she lived, she wanted to preserve this moment. She didn't want to forget Asami's face, as Korra made her happy.

As their dance ended, Korra and Asami walked over to the water's edge, sitting on some rocks away from the busy crowd.

They were much closer together now, their hands not far from touching, and looks of adoration on their faces.

"That was fun," Asami said. "I'll admit, I've never danced like that before."

Korra rubbed the back of her neck. "Me too, actually. In fact... that's the first time I've danced with anyone."

Asami purred softly, her red lips curled into that same perfect smile that Korra knew all too well at this point.

Korra looked at her shyly. She wanted to ask her in this moment how she felt, did she really love her in a romantic way? "Asami?" Korra asked. "Can I ask you something?"

Asami nodded. "You can ask me anything you want, Korra."

Korra shyly looked away. "Asami... what do you think of me? Be honest."

Asami traced a line in the sand as she thought. "Well, you're really kind for one thing. Brave, strong, fearless, but that's what everyone else says. I think you're loyal, you never give on the ones you care about and do anything to make them happy. You also have the most beautiful body in the world. Those muscles, that cute face, that silky brown hair. It's..." Asami blushed.

Korra smiled. She knew exactly how it was now. "Well, Asami, I think you're amazing. You're so confident and smart and intelligent and super supportive. Hell, I'm thankful for this little trip you took me on. It's helped me understand a lot." Korra then held Asami's hand.

Asami blushed bright red, just like she had done in the training yard that morning.

"Asami," Korra finally said it. "I love you."

xXx

 **Author's note:** True love is in the air! And it's in the shape of Korra and Asami :3

See you next time for the cute conclusion


	3. Chapter 3 - I Love You, Korra

Chapter 3 - I Love You, Korra

The moon in the sky and waves fluttering on the water created a romantic scene, at the centrepiece of which was Avatar Korra and Asami Sato.

There was love flowing through the air, a sense of spiritual completeness from the Avatar and pure affection from Asami.

They were truly feeling the love that night, and it bound them in both mind and soul.

"Y-you really love me?" Asami tried to comprehend. "I mean, I could see the signs a mile away but... I had my doubts that you weren't interested in girls."

"I've been interested in girls before, Asami," Korra told her. "But I've never found a girl who was interested in me as much as you."

Asami held Korra's hand tightly, gazing into her sparkly eyes. In those crystal clear spheres, Asami could see Korra's sense of devotion to her, the sign that she wanted them to be together.

Asami sighed in content, resting her forehead against Korra's. "Well, to clear things up, I've been interested in girls too, and I haven't been interested in you... until I saw you this morning, without your shirt on."

"Wow..." Korra felt surprised. Without even realising it, Korra had made Asami fallen for her without even trying.

"It was in that moment I realised... god you're perfect." She giggled, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, if that makes you uncomfortable."

"It's okay," Korra accepted, stroking Asami's cheek. "Really, I'm fine... even I admit my body is pretty awesome when you look at it."

"To tell you the truth, you're the only girl I know who has abs."

Korra burst out laughing. "I confess my love for you and you go on about my abs."

"What else are we supposed to do?!" Asami giggled back.

Korra then blushed softly. "Well, there is one thing we could do, Asami."

"What's that?"

Korra tried to put her fingers together in a manner that looked like a pair of lips touching each other, hinting at the fact that she wanted to kiss Asami.

Asami's face reddened in romantic surprise. "Y-you want to kiss me?"

"I mean... that's what people do when they're in love right?" Korra assumed. "Mako and I did it, and I know you've done it too."

"But I... don't know what it's like to kiss a girl," Asami admitted.

"It's the same as kissing a guy," Korra comforted her. "I mean, it probably is."

Asami sighed and nodded. "Okay, let's try it. One kiss, just to see how we feel."

Korra smiled. "Okay, but if you don't like it, I'll stop, alright?"

Asami nodded in agreement.

As Korra leaned in close to kiss her, puckering her lips, Asami pushed her back a little. "Wait."

"What's up?"

"I'm gonna..." She blushed cutely. "I'm gonna close my eyes, okay? I really want to feel this."

Korra chuckled. "You don't have to," she told her. "I mean, I could just peck you on the lips."

Asami shook her head. "No, this is my first kiss with _you_. I want it to be one I remember." She shut her lids tight. "Give me one to remember, Korra. Please, that's all I ask."

Korra smiled. "Your wish is my command, Miss Sato." She placed her hands on Asami's shoulders and started to lean in closer.

She closed her own eyes and pressed her lips forward, feeling the gentle breaths of Asami's mouth on her face. This was finally happening, her first kiss with Asami Sato, right here on this golden beach.

She was nervous and elated all at once, her heart skipping several beats as the distance grew shorter and shorter between them.

And finally, their lips touched, softly and gently at first, before Korra and Asami embraced each other as they kissed, deepening their new connection.

Asami moaned softly, her hands on Korra's cheeks. Her mouth was open, her lips around Korra's own. She was so happy in this moment, to finally be in love again.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as Korra stroked her hair very softly.

Korra continued the kiss, pressing her lips to Asami as tenderly as she could, feeling Asami's red ones stroke the tips of her own lips.

There was a sense of happiness inside of her now, with Asami at her side.

As she kissed the beautiful woman, she thought of how all this could go. Marriage? Children? Growing old together? There was so much to think about.

Too much to think about for right now, when their passionate love had just begun in earnest.

Asami tightened her arms around Korra's neck, not wanting to part from her lips. She was enjoying this so much, she wanted to kiss Korra for eternity until their souls had left their bodies and remained in a state of eternal bliss.

Sparks were flying, stars were exploding, their hearts were beating faster than ever.

Korra then pulled away from the passionate kiss, she and Asami softly breathing onto each other. Their eyes looked into the others, remembering the love they shared.

And then Korra pulled Asami closer and kissed her again, just as passionate as before.

Asami giggled this time, reaching her arms around Korra's back, as the avatar lay back on a soft sandy cushion she created with her earthbending.

Korra snuggled Asami as they kissed for the second time, now very comfortable with the Asian girl in her embrace.

Asami gently bit Korra's lip as she kissed her, not wanting the Avatar to get away from her right now.

She was having too much fun kissing her.

Why didn't she date a girl years ago? Korra was so much better than Mako, and to Korra, Asami was the same.

There wasn't anything holding their love back now, so Korra poured it all out into kissing her new lover.

Asami gently slid her tongue into Korra's mouth, soon finding Korra's and playing with it.

Korra opened and closed her mouth with Asami's tongue inside of her, making out with her passionately.

"MMmmmmm!" Asami moaned deeply, enjoying that greatly.

After kissing her for a little longer, Korra pulled her lips away from Asami's, smiling at her lovingly. "I love you, Asami Sato."

"I love you too, Korra," Asami replied, feeling her heart had finally found the right place.

Korra then held Asami's hand, feeling the fire nation girl's fingers gently interlock with her own. Just like their lips had done moments before, their hands were joined.

Korra looked deep into Asami's eyes, those beautiful emerald eyes of hers. They were like stars plucked from the skies above and made into the gems that made up her optics.

Asami smiled, giving Korra an Eskimo kiss, before pecking her on the lips. "This is crazy, you know that?"

"Why?"

"Well... I don't know any other girl who's fallen for a girl before. Are we the first?"

"I don't think so," Korra said. "I'm pretty sure people of the same gender have been with each other before." Korra stroked Asami's cheek, wanting to make a proposal to her. "Asami... will you be my girlfriend?"

Asami blushed bright red. "W-what?!" This was very unexpected. Asami at least wanted to build this with Korra first, but a relationship, a full-on relationship with her?

"Well... I mean, we love each other don't we?" Korra stated. "Those kisses weren't for nothing you know."

Asami sighed. "I know but... I don't know how we'd go about it. We'd both be so busy all the time back in Republic City."

"We can make it work," Korra said. "I love you more than anything right now, Asami."

"I do too," Asami replied. "But you're the Avatar. You probably have to go all over the world helping people and I've got to be stuck behind a desk in the city."

"Asami..."

"Korra... I..." She sighed. Korra was right. It wasn't impossible. It could work and she was over exaggerating. She loved her now, that was clear and she would do anything for that love. "Alright," she then said after thinking. "I will Korra. I will be your girlfriend."

Korra kisses Asami again, tenderly and cupping her chin. "That was all I needed to hear, baby."

"Baby?"

"I have to call you baby now, as well as a lot of other cute things." She giggled. "Get used to it."

Asami sat on the sand with Korra, cuddling her close. "So... how do you think everyone will take it? Us being a couple I mean?"

"My folks will be happy," Korra said. "So will Tenzin. The kids will probably be fawning over us and so will Bolin. Heck, we'll blow his mind by how cute we are."

"That's true," Asami admitted. "But what about Mako? Won't he... feel bad?"

"Actually, since he broke up on good terms with us both," Korra stated."He might not be so bad, so I don't think we'll have much to worry about there."

"And what about... everyone else?" Asami then wondered, asking a big question.

Korra sighed. That was a big question indeed. Being public about their relationship would be dangerous. People who hated Korra could target Asami and vice versa.

But Korra knew that their love wouldn't be quiet for long. After all, Korra could be quite obvious when she was attracted to someone.

"We'll tell the whole world," Korra decided. "I won't hide my feelings about you from anyone. Even if someone comes after you, I'll be right there to save you."

Asami blushed. "And I know that I'll probably get super popular for being the Avatar's girlfriend."

Korra chuckled. "They'll probably make merchandise of you."

"Wait..." Asami paused. "You have merchandise?"

"Bolin found some once," Korra said. "T-shirts, weird dolls, all of it with my face on it. Hell, they even had someone doing an impression of me on the radio once."

"Was it accurate?"

"Close, but it wasn't as deep as me," Korra remarked.

Asami smiled. "We'll tell everyone once we get back. I'll get everyone in the city to the future industries building and it will be the biggest event in the entire world."

"Hell yeah," Korra agreed, holding Asami's hand. "So... should we get back. It's probably late."

"Yeah, between those chocolates and your dancing, I'm exhausted," Asami agreed.

"Then, my dearest Asami," Korra said in a rather poetic manner. "Shall I escort you home?"

Asami nodded, kissing Korra on the cheek. "Please do, beautiful Korra."

The two of them giggled at how corny they were and began the long walk back to their home, happy and content with their love.

xXx

After a long walk, talking about everything and nothing, Korra and Asami finally made it to their vacation home, now in the cover of pure darkness.

As Asami arrived at the door, she started to fumble a bit. "We got a problem."

"What's up?" Korra asked.

"I've lost the key," Asami replied. "I know I had it on me when we went out but-"

"Let me take care of it," Korra said, getting ready to charge at the door.

Asami's eyes widened. "Korra! What the heck are you doing?!"

"I'm gonna charge the door down," Korra told her. "It should be easy. I just force myself onto the door and it will swing right open."

"Korra, I'm not letting you charge into my house," Asami remarked.

"Well, you wanna get in, don't you?" Korra replied.

"Yeah, but I don't want my place getting trashed to bits, Korra," Asami stated.

Korra sighed. "Fine. I'll just blow our way in."

"No!" Asami exclaimed. "Don't do that either." She sighed. "Hang on." She looked under the doormat, finding the small bronze key. "I found it."

The intelligent engineer then used it on the door, opening it for her new girlfriend. "After you, honey."

Korra smiled and walked inside, stretching her arms and yawning loudly. "Man, I'm poofed."

Asami nodded. "Come on, let's get some shut-eye."

As they walked up the stairs to the bedrooms again, Korra then looked at Asami as she changed into her lingerie. She was going to lonely that night. A confession of love and no one to share it with.

She didn't deserve that, and neither did Korra.

"Hey, 'Sami," Korra then said. "Why don't we sleep together? In your bed?"

Asami blushed. "Why?"

"Because... Oh, this is awkward but..." She took a deep breath. "I don't want you being without me anymore. I love you too much and the thought of us being in separate rooms just breaks my heart, babe."

Asami smiled, her cheeks rosy red. "Alright, we'll sleep in my room." She walked over to her and took her hands. "Together."

Korra touched foreheads with her new love, smiling. "You've got cold hands."

"I've been walking near the ocean, of course, they're gonna get a bit cold," Asami remarked.

Korra chuckled. "I could warm you up."

"I wouldn't risk it, considering your methods," Asami told her. "Come with me. I'll warm us up."

Asami walked into the bedroom, and Korra followed behind her, grinning like a small child.

The Asian girl then smiled, laying on the bed and climbing into it, turning her gaze to Korra and smiled. "Get in with me."

Korra nodded and climbed into the bed with her, feeling much warmer than she was in the other bed. "Ohhhh, it's cosy."

Asami then lay her head on Korra's chest, purring. "Yes it is, and it's all thanks to you babe."

Korra blushed. "Asami..."

"You're so cuddly, Korra," Asami expressed. "It's like your this big, chiselled, but soft marshmallow."

"That's a... lot of things," Korra replied. She was still very moved by the embrace Asami had pulled her into. She had never been this... intimate in bed with anyone before.

Asami smiled. "Goodnight honey."

Korra kisses Asami's forehead. "Goodnight, Asami. Sleep well."

As Korra felt her new love drift off into the peaceful embrace of sleep, she wondered how they had gotten here to this moment.

What had finally brought them together?

Korra knew there was some deeper, spiritual reason why this had all happened. She had been taught that everything happened in the world for a reason.

But what was the reason for Asami to love her?

What grand purpose did this all serve?

Korra reflected on her past relationship with Mako, how things had turned sour with him, but then realised how much better Asami was.

Maybe, in light of the recent events, some higher being had gifted Asami to Korra, as a show of good faith.

Asami was heavenly, to say the least, and not just her good looks. She was kind, loyal, the sort of person Korra would never argue with.

She was perfect for her, in every single way.

Korra wrapped her arms around Asami once again, silently thanking the powers that be for the gift of her love, a gift she would always treasure.

xXx

Master Tenzin stood on the steps of his home on Air Temple Island, feeling the spiritual flow of the newly changed world.

It had been a week since his prize student, the Avatar, had left on her trip with Asami Sato, and now he was hoping for her to return soon.

The situation over in Republic city had changed drastically, and things needed to be brought into balance once more.

As he watched his children play in the yard with their air-bending skills, his sister, Kya, joined him.

"You're waiting for her, aren't you?" She assumed, speaking to her older brother in a kind voice.

Tenzin nodded. "She should be back any moment now, and that's good, because the world needs her more than ever."

"I know, don't remind me," Kya remarked, rolling her eyes. "But you needn't put her under that much pressure. After all, she's still a teenage girl, and she just had a really bad breakup."

Tenzin sighed. "I know, I know, don't remind me. I was young like that once too, you know."

Kya chuckled. "So was I." The elderly water-bender looked at the ocean in Republic city, a city changed by spirit vines. "Where did she go again?"

"Ember Island, with Asami," Tenzin stated.

"She's certainly following in dad's footsteps," Kya remarked. "And with Asami too?"

"Yep. It was Asami's idea in the first place."

Kya then thought for a moment. Two girls, alone on a vacation. She had heard that story many times, too many times from women just like herself.

She smiled. She had a good hunch what was about to happen with Korra.

Suddenly, Ikki, the second youngest of Tenzin's children ran up to them. "Daddy! Aunt Kya! Korra's back!" She told them with a big grin on her face.

Tenzin knelt down beside his daughter. "That's good news sweetheart."

"Should we go down and welcome them back?" Kya suggested.

"I think that would be best, sister," Tenzin agreed. "Ikki, bring your brothers down to the dock. I want everyone to be here for Korra."

Ikki nodded. "Yes, daddy."

Soon, the whole family was by the docks as a large ferry arrived by the island.

"I wonder if Korra's been taking care of herself," Tenzin's wife, Pema wondered. "She was a bit stressed before she left with Asami."

"I'm sure she's fine, dear," Tenzin assured her. "Korra's tougher than most people her age."

The large gangplank then descended from the side of the ship, and the family saw Korra and Asami walked down towards them, dressed in their usual clothes, with Asami with a large backpack on her back.

Another thing that was to note about them, was the fact that they were holding hands.

"Korra!" Jinora cried, the first to greet them. The young girl then ran over to the Avatar and gave her a hug. "It's so good to see you."

Korra smiled and hugged her young friend back. "Good to see you too, Jinora."

Asami bowed in respect to Tenzin. "Master Tenzin. I've brought Korra back, safe and sound."

Tenzin nodded, proudly. "You've done well, Asami. I can already see that Korra is much better after your vacation together."

"Speaking of together," Kya then stated. "Congratulations by the way."

Asami and Korra both blushed. "On what?" They asked in unison.

Kya chuckled at the two clueless dorks. "It's not obvious, ladies. It's very clear to me that you two are a couple and a very happy one at that."

"Korra and Asami are girlfriends?!" Ikki cheered.

Asami and Korra looked at each other, both of them silently acknowledging that the jig was indeed, up.

"Yes," Korra told them. "Asami and I are together, in love."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Pema stated with a happy smile. "You'll have to tell us all about it."

Asami sighed in relief. She and Korra had spent the whole journey back worrying if everyone's reactions weren't going to be as they predicted.

Korra smiled. "We'll talk over dinner, Pema," she told her. "Right now, I've gotta make sure this beautiful lady has a place to rest her weary legs."

"Awwww, this is too cute!" Ikki cooed in adoration.

"Korra..." Asami blushed, very embarrassed.

Korra giggled. "There's no going back, Asami. You're my girlfriend now."

Asami looked at her and nodded. "Yes, indeed I am."

Korra and Asami followed Tenzin's family back to the temple, knowing that this was the first in a long line of steps to a happy life together.

xXx

 **Author's note:** And so the cuteness ends and people go awww... at least I'm assuming you are all going awww at this. I mean I put a lot of effort here xD. Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed this little three-fic. It was a good night's work for me, and I'm glad it paid off into something you will all love.

See you next time!


End file.
